My Last Breath
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: Mrs. Lovett has been tired lately, but could it be something more? How will Sweeney react to her serious illness?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't ask me why, but inspiration for this came to me in French class. Summary: Mrs. Lovett seems fine, but soon her illness gets the best of her. No, it's not TB, although the symptoms are the same. I haven't decided what she has yet. It may end up being TB.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but how I wish I owned Sweeney...I wish I could miniaturize him and carry him in my pocket...Sweeney-in-a-pocket...lol. Without further ado:**

The woman with auburn hair and brown eyes stared out of the window at the dreary streets of London. She hadn't been feeling well, but Mrs. Lovett shook it off, assuming it was simply tiredness. She could hear the steady rhythmic pacing of the man in the shop above her, and turned her eyes to the ceiling.

"Mum?" came a small voice.

She faced the child, a warm smile on her face.

"What is it, love?"

"Why are you starin' at the roof?"

"No reason," she held out a coin, "Now. How's about you take this coin and buy yourself somethin' sweet?"

Toby took the coin, his eyes lighting up, and ran from the shop. She made her way to the counter and found she had to stop and steady herself as a wave of dizziness crashed over her. She swayed on her feet and, as she tried to step forward, sank into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

"Mrs. Lovett! Mrs. Lovett!"

Rough hands shook her gently, but she did not move. She heard Toby's frightened cry as he saw her on the floor.

"Hush, boy. I didn't hurt her, now be quiet."

The voice spoke in little more than a low growl, but, even in her weakened state, it filled her with such joy she could hardly lie still. She was lifted from the floor, and she dimky wondered how he had opened the door while carrying her. She was placed gently in her bed, and it was only then that she opened her eyes.

"Mr. T?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he turned to look at her, regardless.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett?"

"I'm cold." she whispered.

Indeed, she was shivering, though how she could possibly be cold, he didn't know. Her skin was hot to the touch, much too hot to be healthy, and he nearly drew his hand back. She coughed, and a small trickle of blood flowed from her mouth. He gently wiped away the blood, and for once, she turned away from his touch.

"Do you think it hurts?"

"Do I think what hurts, Mrs. Lovett?" he asked in his usual monotone.

"Dying." she replied, still not facing him.

"Mrs. Lovett," he turned her face toward him, cringing inwardly at the heart radiating from her pale skin, "You aren't going to die. In a few months, you'll be living with Toby by the sea."

Weakly, she smiled, and coughed again, another thin line of blood escaping her lips.

"What about you, Mr. T?"

He smiled,wanting to cause her as little pain as possible.

"I'll be there, Mrs. Lovett." he answered gently.

"Thank you." she whispered, closing her eyes.

Gently, he took her hand, watching her chest rise and fall with every weak breath she took. He felt a strange sense of sorrow when he thought of her death, which was undoubtedly very near. She was, after all, _his _Mrs. Lovett, the one person who had stood by him even when no one else had, even when he had threatened her life. Silently, he watched her breathing weaken and slow, but still he held her hand in his own. It was as if a large weight had been placed on him as her chest was still as she took her final breath.

"Sleep easy, my pet. I'll meet you by the sea soon enough. Goodbye, Mrs. Lovett."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It was brought to my attention yesterday that this story resembles another. After reading the story in question, I myself noted similarites. I assure you that it was not intentional, and I would personally like to apologize to the author. If you want me to change or remove this, it will be done. I would also like to thank the reviewer who brought this to my attention. Anyway, as one reviewer suggested, I will continue with this second chapter.**

He couldn't move. As he looked at her, lying there motionless, he found he could not keep his mind from thinking about her. He cursed himself for thinking about a woman that wasn't his Lucy, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't free himself of the thoughts

"Stop it!"

_Why can't you just admit it.? _the voice in his head rang out. _You need her _

"I do not!"

_Yes, you do. You need her. You know what I think?_

"I don't care what you think." he mumbled.

_I think you love her._

"No..never. I don't love her. Lucy is the only—"

_You're not Benjamin Barker anymore. Lucy was Benjamin's wife, not Sweeney Todd's. Admit it, Sweeney. You love her. _

The voice in his head refused to be silenced, and as he was comtemplating how to rid himself of it, he reached out and brushed a stray strand of Mrs. Lovett's hair from her face. Her skin was still warm, and he took her hand in his own once more, as if hoping it might somehow bring her back.

Not bearing to look at her any longer, he softly placed his lips to hers and exited her room. He walked out of the shop and made his way to his own, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He slowly opened the door, praying the bell wouldn't ring, and much to his amazement, it stayed silent.

The room seemed eerily silent, the words she had spoken coming back to him.

_Life is for the alive, my dear._

Her voice was so clear, yet so soft, it was as if she was next to him. He could almost feel her presence, almost feel her hand on his shoulder, as it had been so often.

_You love her.._the voice was back._ You just don't want to admit it. Say it. You love her. Say it. Go on, say it, Sweeney._

"All right!! I admit it! Now will you kindly shut up?!"

_You admit what?_

"I love her, dammit! Are you satisfied? I love her!"

_Took you long enough.._the voice replied quietly. _You can't make it without her. You need her, and not just to hide your "customers"_. _You need her, and now she's gone. What are you going to do now that she's dead?_

"I—I don't know." he murmured.

_Yes, you do. Think. You know what to do.. It's the only answer._

He did know. Slowly, as if in a dream, he approached his table. He placed the picture of Lucy and Johanna face-down and picked up his best friend. The silver was icy against his throat, and he slashed it across, he felt nothing. No sadness, no hatred, no revenge..Emptiness..

**A/N: How will Toby react? Well, I'm writing the next and final chapter, so you'll soon find out. Review and you'll get a pretzel..Seriously, I have a giant bag of pretzels beside me...I LOVE pretzels!! ahem sorry...I'm hyper..I went to a Sugarland concert last night, and I have amazing pics..Yay me!! Well, time to go let Johnny and Helena out of my closet so they can get some fresh air..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last chapter! Now for poor little Toby's reaction. Well, normally I ramble, but here's the chapter:**

Toby woke from his drunken sleep and immediately noticed the silence. Something was wrong. Unless Mrs. Lovett went out to the market, which he seriously doubted, it was much to quiet. Not even Mr. Todd was pacing. Toby stood and began walking around the shop in search of Mrs. Lovett.

He went to her door and knocked. Worried, he knocked again and when he recieved no answer, he opened the door. She was laying in her bed, still and peaceful. He approached her slowly so as not to wake her.

"Mum?"

She didn't answer and he looked down at her. As he watched, he noticed the stillness of her chest. Alarmed, he shook her gently.

"Mum! Mrs. Lovett!"

Her body was limp in his arms and horrified, Toby rushed out, climbing the stairs two at a time, calling for Mr.Todd as he did so.

"Mr. Todd!! Come quick! It's Mrs. Lovett, she—"

He stopped. The barber was laying in a pool of blood, his own blood, Toby saw, which had poured from the deep gash in his throat. Toby stumbled back from the barber and slipped in the blood.When he had regained his footing, he ran from the barber shop, nearly falling down the stairs.

He ran to the apothecary and didn't stop running until he had returned to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. As he opened her bedroom door, he pulled out the small bottle he had purchased: Arsenic. He quickly turned the bottle upside down, emptying the contents quickly. He crawled next to Mrs. Lovett, wrapping his small arms around her waist.

"I love you, mum." he said softly.

He could already feel himself growing weaker and slowly closed his eyes, focusing on her face one last time.

"By the seaside...the beautiful sea."

**A/N: Sorry it was so sort, but it did look longer on paper. Want a cookie? Well, so do I. Review, and I'll see what I can do about getting some cookies. **


End file.
